


Fascination

by Turtoise



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtoise/pseuds/Turtoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even Batman didn't make him forget her for long."</p><p>Joker/Harley drabble. Rated for implications of physical and emotional abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net back in January 2010, when I made the decision to "move house" I packed it up and brought it with me. It can still be found on my profile over there but in a slightly rougher shape than this edited version. I imagine this isn't the best version of a Joker/Harley insight but for posterity's sake I like to keep it in my portfolio.  
> The Joker and Harley Quinn belong to DC, not me.

He hated this... _need_ he had.

He had tried leaving her behind too many times to count but always came back in the end - just for one more taste, he told himself. He couldn't help it, couldn't control the fascination; very much aware that it made him weak and human and all the other things he hated. It was because of this he made sure she understood the price of his return each and every time, mainly to make himself feel better about it all.

But the revulsion he felt at her pitiful, desperate devotion was not enough to drive him away forever, nor for him to slit her throat like he would with any other. She was different, he was loathed to admit, warped and passionate and loyal for no other reason than he had made her to be so. Yet unlike those who came before her he could not rid himself of her warm body and glassy eyes when he got bored.

Even Batman didn't make him forget her for long.

They'd had some good times, he knew. Shared jokes no one else got, done stupid things that Harley herself had inspired. But then she'd go and ruin things with sentiments he didn't care for, with words and actions that did little more than annoy him. Those were for other people, not him. Harley never seemed to entirely grasp that knowledge.

She was a Rubik's Cube that he could never quite complete. Perhaps because there were a few squares missing and he didn't have the patience to find them. It irritated him sometimes, had made him lash out more than once but she didn't seem to mind; smiling in his direction despite the blood and bruises, the broken bones, making him feel something akin to pride at her strength and something else, something more like disgust. _She was always so predictable_.

It meant that he could never make his mind up when it came to his harlequin, and in truth he kind of like it that way.

Not that he was going to tell _her_ that of course. He'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
